


Arcade Games

by KrekeOrca



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ...Maybe?, Arcades, INDOFIC YO, M/M, Other, game nights, gamer!minghao, gamer!seokmin, gamer!soonyoung, gamer!wonwoo, mingyu sucks at games, will add more characters
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrekeOrca/pseuds/KrekeOrca
Summary: Mingyu jarang tertarik dengan melihat orang lain bermain game, tapi kebetulan game ini pernah dimainkannya dan orang itu bermain dengan sangat seru, membuat Mingyu tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan dengan fokus.Tetapi, walau sudah terlihat ahli, di tetap kalah. Orang itu meninju ringan mesin itu dengan kesal sambil menghela nafasnya. Dan saat itu dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Mingyu.“Mau main?” Tanyanya dengan suara berat yang tidak diduga Mingyu.





	Arcade Games

**Author's Note:**

> asek ada fanfic indo di ao3 :D

Mingyu tidak bisa main _game_. Dia tidak payah-payah amat, tapi dia bukan _gamer_ terbaik. _Game_ bagi dirinya hanya sekedar penghibur ketika dia benar-benar bosan dan tangannya gatal. Yang dia mainkan pun hanya _game mobile_ yang mudah dan sekedar permainan di kala bosan, seperti _Temple Run_ dan sejenisnya, bukan _game_ yang menuntut waktu dan pikiran untuk memainkannya. Tapi, ketika dia diminta untuk bermain _game_ , diajak teman-temannya misalnya, dia akan menolak.

 

Dia tidak terlalu menikmati bermain permainan yang hanya duduk diam dan menekan-nekan tombol. Dia lebih suka permainan yang lebih banyak menggerakkan tubuh, seperti bermain bola atau kejar-kejaran (ya, di atahu kalau dia terlalu tua untuk bermain kejar-kejaran). Pokoknya aktivitas yang lebih banyak fisik ketimbang _game._

 

Berbeda dengan dirinya, temannya Minghao dan Seokmin, sangat menyukai _game_ (entah bagaiman mereka bisa berteman) dan _game-game_ yang dimainkan mereka adalah _game_ yang menuntut setiap waktu yang kau perlukan dan mungkin juga sedikit kewarasanmu. Mingyu sering melihat Minghao dan Seokmin bermain _Overwatch_ ketika dia main ke rumah Minghao dan ketika mereka sudah bermain, Mingyu akan langsung diacuhkan.

 

Mingyu tidak suka diacuhkan, tapi dia mengerti kesukaan teman-temannya, jadi dia biarkan saja mereka. Toh, dia pun ke rumah Minghao karena bosan dan tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Dan kedua temannya ini pun mengerti kalau Mingyu tidak terlalu suka bermain _game,_ jadi mereka tidak memaksa Mingyu untuk bermain bersama mereka.

 

Itulah kenapa sekarang Mingyu bingung ketika Seokmin mengajaknya pergi ke _arcade_ di dekat kampus mereka.

 

“Ayolah, Gyu, sekali aja, kau juga jarang keluar rumah ‘kan akhir-akhir ini? Anggap saja _refreshing_ ” Kata seokmin berdalih.

 

Mingyu mengangkat satu alisnya, “kau hanya ingin ada orang yang menemanimu bertemu si Hoshi itu ‘kan?”

 

Hoshi adalah _player_ lain di _Overwatch_ yang sering Seokmin bicarakan akhir-akhir ini. Minghao bilang Seokmin jatuh cinta padanya, tapi Seokmin bersikeras kalau mereka hanya berteman dan sudah sangat dekat walaupun belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Dan Seokmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya ketika tahu Hoshi tinggal di daerah yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

 

“Tidak, tidak, tentu tidak Mingyu temanku, aku hanya merasa cemas dengan dirimu yang belum pernah melihat sinar matahari sejak mendapat tugas esai dari dosenmu itu,” Seokmin memberinya senyuman lebar khasnya.

 

“Terserah kau saja, aku tetap tidak mau ikut, ajak saja Minghao”

 

Senyum Seokmin menghilang, “setidaknya katakan kenapa? Hao tidak bisa kuajak karena ada acara keluarga Sabtu besok!”

 

Mingyu menghela nafas, “karena kalau aku ikut, kau akan sibuk dengan temanmu itu dan aku akan dilupakan,”

 

“Tentu tidak!” Seokmin berseru, tapi Mingyu merasakan keraguan, “karena kudengar Hoshi akan membawa temannya juga nanti,”

 

“seorang _gamer_ lain? Seokmin, kau tahu aku tidak pintar bergaul dengan _gamer_ selain kau dan Hao,”

 

“ayolah, kau ‘kan Kim Mingyu, kau bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, kau bahkan berhasil berteman dengan Minghao, itu sebuah pencapaian yang patut diberi nobel perdamaian!”

 

Mingyu tertawa kecil, “itu berlebihan,”

 

“Ayolah, Gyu, aku berjanji kau tidak akan sendirian! Lagipula, Hoshi bilang kalau temannya orang yang menyenangkan, walaupun, ya, dia sedikit pendiam, tapi kau pasti bisa akrab dengannya Mingyu!” Dengan wajahnya yang paling memelas, Seokmin memohon kepada Mingyu.

 

Mingyu mendorong wajah Seokmin menjauhi dirinya, “ya, ya, baiklah,” Seokmin berseru girang, “tapi, jangan harap ini gratis, kau harus membelikanku makan siang nanti,”

 

“Ugh, itu harga yang mahal, tapi baiklah,”

 

Mingyu menghela nafas melihat kelakuan temannya, “ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu Hoshi itu wajahnya seperti apa ‘kan?”

 

“Tidak!” seru Seokmin.

 

“tidak? Lalu bagaimana kalian akan tahu kalau kalian bertemu?”

 

Seokmin menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, “itulah kau tidak mengerti _chemistry,_ Kim Mingyu,” Seokmin berbicara dengan nada sok tahunya, “aku dan Hoshi berjanji untuk tidak memberikan foto wajah kami masing-masing untuk tetap merasakan kejutan,”

 

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, “terserah kau lah,”

 

Dia tidak terlalu bersemangat seperti Seokmin, dan dia juga berencana untuk tidak bermain _game_ karena dia tahu dia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya di depan _gamer-gamer_ itu kalau dia kalah dan dia sangat yakin kalau dia akan kalah.

 

* * *

 

Hari Sabtu datang terlalu cepat. Mingyu tidak tegang, tidak, justru Seokmin yang tegang dan aura ketegangannya itu menular kepada Mingyu. Mingyu belum pernah melihat Seokmin setegang ini sejak dia dipanggil ke ruang dosen karena memecahkan jendela kelas.

 

“Tidak usah tegang begitu, Seokmin,” Mingyu tertawa kecil, “ini cuman bertemu teman biasa, bukan bertemu pacar baru.”

 

“tapi, bagaimana kalau ternyata Hoshi tidak suka Seokmin di dunia nyata? Bagaimana kalau dia lebih suka Dokyeom?!”

 

“’Dokyeom’?”

 

“ _Username_ -ku di _overwatch_ ,”

 

“Oh,”

 

Mingyu dan Seokmin berdiri didepan _Arcade_ yang dijanjikan. Sebuah toko dua lantai dengan jendela yang gelap, sehingga yang terlihat dari luar hanya cahaya kerlap-kerlip dari mesin-mesin _game_ didalam. Sebuah papan neon yang belum menyala terpampang di atas mereka bertuliskan _Beyond Arcades._

 

Hoshi dan temannya belum muncul dan tiap detik menunggu rasa cemas Seokmin makin meningkat. Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa Seokmin bisa secemas ini, padahal Seokmin orang yang paling tidak tahu malu yang pernah Mingyu kenal. Mungkin Minghao benar, Seokmin jatuh cinta pada si Hoshi itu dan tidak mau terlihat bodoh didepannya.

 

“Kau akan baik-baik saja,” kata Mingyu mencoba menenangkan, “gimana kalau kita masuk duluan, didalam lebih sejuk, mungkin itu akan mendinginkan kepalamu,”

 

Seokmin cemberut, “tapi, bagaimana kalau Hoshi datang dan kita tidak tahu?”

 

“Sudahlah,” Mingyu menarik lengan Seokmin dan masuk kedalam _Arcade._

 

Didalam _Arcade_ itu, tertata berbagai macam _console game_ beraneka jenis. Ketika masuk, sebuah _game Dance Dance revolution_ langsung menyambut Mingyu. Di sisi kanan beraneka macam permainan menembak terjajar, masing-masing terisi oleh seorang pemain. Di sisi kiri, beberapa buah permainan bola basket dan permainan balap mobil terpampang. Sisanya Mingyu tidak terlalu mengerti cara bermainnya dan apa maksud dari mesin gamenya.

 

Tidak seperti yang Mingyu kira, _Arcade_ itu tidak terlalu penuh, padahal sekarang hari libur. Tapi, melihat pelanggan setia _arcade_ ini adalah para mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk ujian tengah semester, wajar saja jika tempat ini jadi sepi pelanggan.

 

Mingyu menengok kearah Seokmin, “Mau main?”

 

Seokmin mengangkat alisnya, “kau, Kim Mingyu, menawarkan diri untuk bermain _game_?” dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, “Aku memang sudah kelewat cemas sampai kau bilang begitu,”

 

Mereka berjalan menuju _counter_ untuk membeli token untuk bermain dan langsung berkeliling mencari permainan pertama yang akan mereka mainkan.

 

“Aku mau main disana dulu, sepertinya orang yang itu menarik juga cara bermainnya,” Seokmin menunjuk ke arah permainan menembak, “Kau mau ikut atau mau mellihat-lihat dulu?”

 

Mingyu berpikir sejenak, “Aku melihat-lihat saja dulu, aku tidak terlalu suka permainan itu,”

 

Seokmin tersenyum, “sudah kuduga,” dan berjalan menuju tempat permainnya, “Oh ya, kalau kau melihat orang yang mungkin adalah Hoshi, panggil aku, ya!” serunya.

 

“kau saja tidak tahu seperti apa dia bagaimana aku bisa tahu?!”

 

“teriak saja, ‘hei, Hoshi aku temannya Dokyeom, dia mencarimu!’”

 

“lakukan saja sendiri!”

 

Begitu Seokmin menghilang diantara pemain yang lain, Mingyu kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Dia berkeliling di sekitar _arcade_ sampai ke bagian yang lebih dalam tempat itu. Ternyata dibagian belakang _arcade_ terdapat beberapa permainan konsol yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang lain. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat seperti dirilis ketika Mingyu masih sangat kecil.

 

Mingyu tidak banyak bermain _game_ bahkan saat dia kecil, tapi dia familiar dengan satu _game_ pertarungan yang ada di _arcade_ itu. Sebuah _game Street Fighter._ Dia pernah memainkannya beberapa kali bersama teman-temannya waktu SD ketika di suatu musim panas mereka tidak bisa bermain sepak bola di bawah teriknya matahari dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain _game_.

 

Mingyu sering kalah dari teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak peduli, dia menikmati masa-masa itu.

 

Ketika itu, seseorang sedang bermain, jadi Mingyu berdiri dibelakang orang itu sambil menunggu gilirannya. Dari punggungnya, Mingyu bisa menebak orang ini masih SMA atau mungkin baru masuk kuliah. Bahunya tidak terlalu lebar dan tanganya yang bergerak cepat menggerakkan konsol, kurus dan berurat. Badannya membungkuk dan walaupun Mingyu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, pasti sangat fokus. Gerakkan tangannya sangat cepat dan harus Mingyu akui tangannya itu cukup besar untuk ukuran anak SMA. Mingyu tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia lebih banyak memperhatikan tangannya daripada permainannya. Dari belakang Mingyu bisa mengintip level permainannya, Ronde 4. Setahu Mingyu ronde 4 adalah ronde bonus yang hanya bisa dimainkan ketika seorang pemain berhasil mengalahkan level bos.

 

_Orang ini jago juga_ , batin Mingyu.

 

Orang ini pasti sudah bermain dengan sangat lama, karena musuhnya sudah hampir kehabisan nyawa, tetapi begitu juga dengan si pemain. Mingyu jarang tertarik dengan melihat orang lain bermain _game_ , tapi kebetulan _game_ ini pernah dimainkannya dan orang itu bermain dengan sangat seru, membuat Mingyu tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan dengan fokus.

 

Tetapi, walau sudah terlihat ahli, di tetap kalah. Orang itu meninju ringan mesin itu dengan kesal sambil menghela nafasnya. Dan saat itu dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Mingyu.

 

 

“Mau main?” Tanyanya dengan suara berat yang tidak diduga Mingyu.

 

Mingyu hanya mengangguk dengan canggung. Orang itu berdiri dan meninggalkan mesin permainan dan lagi secara tidak terduga tinggi badannya hampir menyamai dirinya, walaupun sangat disayangkan dia agak bungkuk sehingga terlihat lebih pendek.

 

Mingyu memperhatikannya berjalan pergi, tiba-tiba keinginannya untuk bermain _game_ berganti menjadi keinginan untuk melihat orang itu bermain lagi.

 

* * *

 

_Handphone-_ nya berdering ketika dia sedang melawan musuh di ronde pertama untuk yang ketiga kalinya (akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk bermain juga karena bosan). Nama Seokmin terpampang di layer _handphone-_ nya.

 

Saat dia mengangkat, Seokmin hampir membuatnya tuli, “Mingyu kau dimana?!”

 

“Aku ada di bagian belakang—”

 

“Cepat ke tempatku yang tadi!” Seokmin langsung menutup telepon saking girangnya

 

Dari nada suaranya yang sangat bersemangat, Mingyu bias menebak kalau dia telah menemukan si Hoshi itu. Berhubung dia juga lelah terus kalah di ronde pertama permainan, Mingyu langsung berjalan menuju tempat Seokmin bermain tadi.

 

Ditempat permainan menembak, orang yang tersisa tidak terlalu banyak, hanya tiga orang termasuk Seokmin yang sedang bermain _Co_ - _Op_ dengan seseorang dengan rambut pirang menyala (Mingyu tebak itu pasti si Hoshi) dan seseorang lain yang menonton mereka bermain.

 

“Hei—” Mingyu mendekati mereka, tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang menonton Seokmin dan temannya bermain.

 

_Orang yang tadi._

 

Seokmin dan Hoshi bermain dengan gembira, wajah mereka dihiasi senyuman yang—walaupun Mingyu berpikir itu tidak mungkin—sama-sama lebar. Dan tentu saja, mereka sangat berisik. Sangat, sangat berisik.

 

_Sekalinya Seokmin mendapat teman baru, haruskah orang itu sama-sama heboh sepertinya?_

 

Mingyu berdiri disamping orang yang dia jumpai tadi. Matanya yang tajam menatap Seokmin dan Hoshi dengan bosan (atau lelah? Rasanya dia seperti lelah melihat kelakuan temannya). Melihatnya dari dekat, Mingyu menyadari kalau mungkin orang itu bukan seusia anak SMA atau baru masuk kuliah. Mungkin seusia dirinya? Mingyu tidak yakin.

 

“Hei, apakah itu temanmu?” Mingyu bertanya, mencoba bersikap biasa.

 

Untuk sesaat orang itu seperti tidak mendengarnya, lalu setelah Mingyu berdehem, barulah dia menengok kearah Mingyu. Matanya sedikit melebar, seperti dia tidak menyangka ada yang memanggilnya.

 

“Hm? Oh, maksudmu yang berambut pirang? Ya, dia temanku.” Katanya kembali menatap dua orang yang lain bermain.

 

“sejak kapan mereka bermain?”

 

Orang itu mengangkat bahunya, “yang kutahu sejak masuk kesini mereka langsung bermain berdua tanpa menyadari kalau mereka sedang mencari satu sama lain,”

 

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, “terdengar konyol,”

 

“Begitulah Soonyoung…”

 

“Seokmin juga,”

 

Orang itu melihat Mingyu, kali ini benar-benar menatapnya. Mingyu bersumpah belum pernah ditatap dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam, “Jadi kau temannya Dokyeom?”

 

Mingyu mengangguk. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menatap. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah datang. Kalau Mingyu boleh berharap, dia ingin terus menatap mata itu.

 

Tapi, reflek kesopanannya mengambil alih. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, “Na-namaku Kim Mingyu,”

 

Orang itu sekilas menatap tangan Mingyu, lalu kembali menatap mata Mingyu sambil mengambil tangannya membalas salamnya, “Jeon Wonwoo,” dia tersenyum kecil. Mingyu membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman canggungnya yang paling aneh. _Hebat Kim Mingyu, kau canggung didepan orang yang baru kau temui._

 

Mingyu berdehem, “Jadi, nama asli Hoshi itu Soonyoung, ya?” dia mencoba berbasa-basi.

 

Wonwoo (akhirnya dia tidak harus memanggilnya dengan ‘orang itu’), mengangguk, “Hmhm, Kwon Soonyoung lebih tepatnya.”

 

Mingyu mengangguk mengerti, “tidak kusangka ada orang yang sama berisiknya dengan Seokmin, kukira satu Seokmin saja sudah cukup,” dia menghela nafas.

 

Wonwoo tertawa kecil, “Ya, kukira aku hanya perlu kenal dengan satu Soonyoung, tapi ternyata ada satu makhluk sepertinya,”

 

Mingyu tertawa, “sepertinya kau dan aku tidak terlalu beruntung,”

 

“Menurutku mereka telah menemukan jodoh mereka,”

 

“Mereka? Berjodoh? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti, aku bahkan tidak bias membayangkan betapa hebohnya mereka di pernikahan mereka,” Mingyu bergidik ngeri.

 

Kali Wonwoo yang tertawa, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, tapi bukan senyumannya yang paling lebar. Mingyu ingin melihatnya tertawa dengan lebih lepas, tapi untuk sekarang tawa itu sudah cukup.

 

“Ya, mereka akan sangat heboh, aku tidak terlalu kenal Seokmin, tapi aku yakin dia akan berteman baik dengan Soonyoung,” Wonwoo menyilangkan tangannya didada, senyumnya masih merekah.

 

_Apakah aku akan berteman baik denganmu?_

 

Ketika Mingyu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Wonwoo menyalipnya duluan, “Oh, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai,”

 

Benar saja, Seokmin dan Soonyoung menghampiri mereka sambil merangkul satu sama lain, tawa mereka tidak mereda sedikitpun.

 

“Oh!” mata sipit Soonyoung melebar, “Ini temanmu, ya, Seokminnie?”

 

Seokmin mengangguk, lalu merangkul Mingyu, “Benar, Soonyoung-Hyung, Ini Kim Mingyu, teman baikku yang sangat kusayangi sejak SMA,”

 

“Kau berlebihan,” Mingyu melepaskan tangan Seokmin dari bahunya, “Salam kenal,” Mingyu tersenyum ramah.

 

Soonyoung melemparkan senyumannya yang paling lebar, “Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mingyu, sepertinya kau sudah akrab dengan Wonwoo,”

 

“Ya, sepertinya begitu,” dia menengok kearah Wonwoo. Yang disebutkan hanya menatap dengan tatapan bosan.

 

“Seokmin sudah kenal Wonwoo ‘kan?” tanya Soonyoung.

 

Seokmin mengangguk, “Ya, kau sering main _online_ bersama Soonyoung-hyung ‘kan, Wonwoo-hyung,”

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

 

_Wonwoo-Hyung._

 

_Hyung._

 

_HYUNG._

 

Jadi, Wonwoo lebih tua darinya. Kenapa Mingyu sangat kaget? Orang yang dia kira hanya orang asing lainnya ternyata berteman dengan temannya teman Mingyu

 

dan ternyata dia juga bukan anak SMA atau usia yang lebih muda darinya. Oh, dan tidak lupa dia juga punya tatapan yang tajam setajam pisau, suara sedalam lautan, dan tangan yang entah kenapa sangat menggoda untuk digenggam.

 

“Nah, karena kita semua sudah saling kenal, bagaimana kalau kita makan?” Seokmin tersenyum lebar.


End file.
